Harry Potter and the Dark Witch
by Conso Anima
Summary: The Statue of Secrecy is broken, and Harry is going to be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss for execution. What happens when Bellatrix Lestrange somehow has a plan, though? And what happens if they now have to depend on each other?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and the Dark Witch

Chapter 1: Azkaban, Secrecy, and a Beginning?

_**Special Edition of the Daily Prophet**_

_**Wizards Exposed!**_

_As of August 2__nd__ at 9:33 PM, Muggles know of us. The Statue of Secrecy has failed. Who caused its failure? None other than that of a young Mr. Harry J. Potter. His trial date is set for an unannounced date, in the attempt to keep him from being preyed upon by anyone radical. Though of course, one must question even further the mental status of the boy after last year's total fiasco at the-_

The rest of that Daily Prophet was covered by another.

_**Muggle Threat Rises**_

_The Muggle Prime Minister has sent a formal announcement to any and all wizards: "We regular people will not stand down, we will not let you pry your way into our people and government. We are not to be trodden upon by those who believe themselves more powerful due to their ability to use this so-called 'magic'. I swear upon my office that unless the magical government tells their people to cease and desist actions against us, that we will take the fight to them and let them have their comeuppance. They are human, just as we are. And they should know we are not silenced so easily!"_

_The Muggle Prime Minister's words has the Ministry in an uproar, moreso than the trial of Harry Potter (declared guilty-awaiting death by the Dementor's Kiss on September 30__th__. Currently in Azkaban.) when he broke the Statue of Secrecy. Minister Fudge has allowed us to print that unless the Muggles can accept our superiority, that he will not back down. We at the Daily Prophet hope he can sustain his ability to hold the Muggles back._

At that, Harry Potter shuddered slightly. The date of the Prophet had the 29th. He'd failed to recognize just how much time had passed. The worst part about it is that an Auror he thought he could trust had handed it to him. Tonks. She wasn't furious when he met her at Privet Drive, why now? What could possibly be going on in the wizarding world while he was behind bars?

A cackle of maniacal laughter angered him. He was put in the very top of the prison-in fact, he was put in the most-guarded and most depressing cell. Bellatrix Lestrange's. The woman had been harassing him almost as much as that of the Dementors, and after what seemed the first day he'd given up on trying to reply. He'd been quiet for days. Nearly a week, he guessed, if this Prophet was correct. The Dementors had stopped any of his own attempts at suicide. Not physically, but mentally. He couldn't even explain how, either. Whenever he'd gotten up and decided to do it, apathy. Lack of care. Anything and everything. It disturbed him, how much of a plaything he was for the Dementors now. It scared him. And they feasted on him all the more. At least he hadn't passed out besides a few times-last time Bellatrix had woken him. That had scared him half to death.

"Ah, what's the matter little poppet? Does someone have you on the out? Oh please tell me, your friends trying a jailbreak and are stuck in here too? Or is the Dark Lord finally deciding to let the Ministry know he is back and ready? I felt the call. I know he's back," Bellatrix whispered into Harry's ear, unsettling him and slightly freezing him. She snatched the paper off the ground, and began pacing, her smile dropping quickly. She rounded on him, as Harry stood up and looed at her. "What is the meaning of this?! Speak!" she commanded, her magic causing a little spark. Harry's eyes widened as he broke his silence. His voice was weak due to not talking.

"I-I had to cast a Patronus. Dementors attacked me in Little Whinging, I didn't have the time to save my cousin Dudley. Another set attacked while I was walking back-a police car with a recording, moving picture and sound saw me cast another Patronus. They arrested me. Forced me to do more magic. The Muggle Prime Minister saw he had a death on his hands, and began questioning Fudge. Fudge was indignant. Muggle Prime Minister told Muggles after I was released and they had extensive footage. I was taken by the Order a few days later, then went to trial. You know I'm here now," he replied rather bitterly, his hands balled into fists. Bellatrix scowled as she looked at him, throwing it to the side.

"The Dark Lord's plan has been ruined. By you, once more. This time, it was his dominance over Muggles. And you've possibly screwed everyone up royally, because the Muggles are getting defensive already! And why did they sentence you the Dementor's Kiss?!" she carried on, pointing to the Daily Prophet. Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head as

"They felt total exposure of all magical kind was beyond the value of keeping me here. Most wizards were clamoring for it," Harry replied simply. Bellatrix gave a single, vicious nod.

"Ah, yes. Of course. The Ministry is nothing but a puppet, as always. The Dark Lord saw fit to change that-at least until you did so by breaking the Statue of Secrecy. We have no other choice, then," Bellatrix declared, as her expression moved to neutral and she looked out the single window to the cell. Harry looked back up at her.

"What? We had a choice beforehand?" Harry asked, the hope that would've gone with the statement gone in a single second. Bellatrix gave a mirthless laugh.

"Yes!" she called, before wheeling around with a sadistic smile. "We always have one, my lovely Harry. And you will be the ticket to my getting out of this hell!"

* * *

AN: Yes, short chapter. But it's an intro. I'll add length to chapters. And this will be multi-dimensional...but I'm hoping it'll be an odd and new take on it. Considering I'm crazy, here's hoping it'll work. Tell me if my grammar's alright as well, appreciate constructive comments and the like.

Conso out.


	2. Chapter 2: With Insanity and Magic

Note: This is where the chapters will begin picking up in length. And...I seriously have no rights to make profit or anything else off the world of Harry Potter, created by J. K. Rowling. So yeah. I'm writing this for the fun of it-and to do something unique. Read a lot of Harry/Bellatrix that does go over the repentance and about everything, really. But nothing that goes into detail. Or had a plan like this.

Chapter 2: With Insanity and Magic...

Harry Potter stood there mutely, staring at Bellatrix. She scowled. "You'd think I'd have brought up Sirius or something else again. Stop being mute and talk!" she yelled at him, before running two paces back and forth between two of the walls in the room. It only took her a few seconds. Harry decided it was time to speak, finally. Provided she didn't go into insanity again.

"How?" Harry asked simply, trying to keep his tone even. He failed to notice the slight hopeful hint he had. Bellatrix cackled, before spinning around with her arms open.

"It's simple, wittle Harry. I've killed. Many. You don't know how many, actually. Ministry doesn't. My Lord doesn't even either! No one. The sigh of death is almost orgasmic to me," Bellatrix said, making Harry back up a little. Bellatrix cackled again, before somehow she transformed into a more sane-looking person. As much as one could be, when they were in Azkaban for as long as she was. "Harry. I'm going to impart a portion of my fractured, beaten soul into you. The Dementors will take that. You will be unconscious. Stay unconscious for two hours. That's how long it takes Dementors to...dispose of those they've Kissed. Most die of exposure, no soul to guide them or move them to survive. You will still have yours in its entirety," Bellatrix explained, smirking. Harry gulped.

"Uh...what does your soul being moved into mine do?" Harry asked, extremely nervous at the thought of it. Bellatrix's smirk turned a little dark.

"So far as I know, no one has attempted what we are going to do. So I've no idea. I'm insane, remember?" Bellatrix asked. Harry sighed when she began cackling again. _Mental note on Bellatrix: Hate her cackling. _Harry shook his head slightly.

"I hate this plan."

"That's not a no."

"I'm just saying."

"Good. Because I would do it in your sleep anyways. When that piece of my soul is taken, it will knock me into a death-like effect as the dead piece of soul tries to reconnect with my own. Horcruxes aren't meant to be so short-term, they're supposed to only be ties to keep you alive. However, if the piece of soul still has enough connection and resonance to the original soul it will move back to the person it came from. My soul will then re-incorporate that deceased fragment and slowly bring it back. Probably will hurt like hell though," Bellatrix noted, sounding simultaneously happy and not. Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"So what you're saying is that because of that, you'll be what, buried?" Harry asked, wondering why in the world she wanted to do that. Bellatrix laughed.

"They only bury you if you have family. Rudolphus isn't fit to see me out. I've no children. So no. I won't. They'll dump me where they dump you," Bellatrix's smirk returned as she finished. "Narcissa wouldn't be allowed to make the trip, as Malfoy hates me. So I'll be dumped with you," she said, somewhat repeating what she had before. Harry groaned as he sat down on the floor.

"Somehow I get the feeling we'll be partnered up for a while," Harry noted unhappily, sitting down on the concrete floor he'd gotten used to.

"Of course. Looks like the brainless can think."

"Great. Thanks. Now what've I gotta do for this plan to work?" Harry asked as he looked back up at her. She smirked as she turned around and grabbed an odd rock from the side of her cell.

"This is one sharp rock. Sharpened it on the bars. Wanted a weapon, and it made me feel safer to know I could gut someone. Starting with you! No. Fine. Not now," she said, looking at Harry's reaction of raising up against the bars and looking like he was going to try to take it from her. "I need it to get _my _blood. I need runes, since I don't have a wand. Get me that cleaned-out bucket my niece brought," Bellatrix ordered. Rather perturbed, Harry did as was asked. Bellatrix shoved Harry onto the wooden slat that served as one of the beds. "Lay down. Take the top half of your robes off," she commanded, as she decided which hand to use. She grasped the rock carefully in her right hand, before putting it against her left palm. "The one thing I never expected to be doing," she muttered softly, before putting a look of determination on and pressing hard with the rock. Harry almost immediately saw red, but was more surprised when she dragged it down entirely through her palm. She took a deep breath in, smiling slightly. This made Harry even more nervous as he finished pulling the robe down. Bellatrix let her hand bleed into the bucket for what seemed like an hour to Harry before she nodded and tore a strip off her robes, carefully tying it. Her insanity, oddly, seemed gone. It was surprising, and rather worrying.

"Hey, uh-Bellatrix? Why're you acting so sane?" Harry asked. She glared at him.

"I am not truly that insane. Maybe I enjoy playing with my marks, but if I need to focus there is no point in trying to revel about something I cannot do as of yet. Besides, the Dementors are still feeding on what happiness I have right now from learning that we can leave. So shut the _fuck _up and let me work!" Bellatrix snapped at him. Harry could've sworn that he almost felt magic close his mouth to a reply, and simply laid there waiting. Bellatrix gently picked the bucket up, dabbing a finger in the blood before turning back to him. "Hold still," she told him simply, before beginning the runes. Her finger slowly moved and laid a point directly over his heart.

Instantly, something felt off to Harry. He couldn't explain it. But he knew there was something incidental happening as Bellatrix's eyes widened. She shook her head to clear it and continued the rune, before moving on to adding others. It took her nearly an hour to finish them, before she sighed and fell to a knee. Harry and Bellatrix both didn't know that much time had passed, because the whole thing seemed so different compared to what the two had expected. Neither noticed how quickly the time had moved. "Bellatrix?"

"Yes...Harry?" she responded, a little slowly.

"Something wrong?" Bellatrix lifted her head and got back to her feet. She looked pale-or at least, paler than was normal. She also seemed to have lost some of the aura he didn't know she seemed to have-she seemed far less a threat and more...human, somehow. She nearly smiled.

"Well...if I was more emotionally balanced I would almost be touched by that. Harry James Potter caring for an older serial killer, at the young age of 16," Bellatrix muttered oddly, before mildly coming back. "Magical exhaustion. I don't have much ability with magic anymore because I've been too near the Dementors for so long. If I had time away from them I would be fine-but I don't have the ability to do so just yet. Those runes draw magic while you're forming them-part of the reason they're an acceptable replacement for major magic power and a wand. It uses blood magic as well," Bellatrix explained, before sighing. "Don't ask for the incantation-I'm whispering it for a...personal reason," Bellatrix continued, staring at Harry.

Harry dumbly nodded as Bellatrix lifted her hands up. Her mouth began moving-Harry cursed his lack of ability to read lips-as the air slightly shimmered around her. It continued for about a minute before she snapped her eyes open and looked Harry straight into the eyes. He noticed they were black-besides the pupil which had turned white. A black, smokey substance began drawing from her eyes and heart, and moving. Harry realized quickly that it was coming to him.

Bellatrix didn't understand something that was going on. Harry's eyes had changed. They seemed pure white-wait, no, there was a tiny mote of black in them. She didn't care, she realized. The ritual was working. She didn't notice the white hidden in the middle of the black, smokey substance she was sending. It only lasted for ten seconds before Bellatrix stumbled and Harry jumped on the slat. Bellatrix looked at Harry-and laughed. Openly. "Perfect! It worked!" she stated excitedly. Harry groaned slightly before looking at her.

"How can you tell?" he asked, feeling rather bad. Bellatrix's smile seemed incredibly genuine as she laid her hand over where his heart was. Instead of the cold of earlier, Harry noticed her hand was pleasantly warm. And there was some odd feeling with it. Bellatrix's smile stuck.

"Because I can feel the piece of my soul...it's so unusual. I can feel it but not. It's a ghost sensation," she muttered in slight wonder. In truth, she was scared. Her mind felt less...clouded all of a sudden. But it didn't matter. She could get out, with Harry's help. Unintentional help, but it would be help. Harry looked at her for a moment, before sighing. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it off of his. This roused Bellatrix from her reverie, shaking her head again.

"Maybe we should sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a...big day," Harry muttered rather lamely as Bellatrix laughed. It unnerved him. This, just like her smile, seemed genuine.

"Correct. We will need our rest," she replied, before grabbing her scrap of a blanket and going to her favorite corner. Within minutes she was asleep, propped up against a small pile of clothes. Harry felt the cold begin to come to them. Somehow the Dementors had been driven away. He didn't understand it, but decided not to dwell on it. With Bellatrix gone, somehow things had gotten colder. He could actually see her shivering, which didn't happen normally. Even the 'penthouse suite' of Azkaban was at least warmer than 10 degrees Celsius. He walked over closer to her, feeling it lessen slightly until he was sitting right next to her. As it got warmer he got more tired, until he finally sat down right next to her. He felt in his tired state leaning on the same pile from the opposite side would be best.

Like her, he fell asleep quickly.

Unlike her, he didn't have a nightmare. She did. And yet...he could see something of it.

"_Bellatrix!" Voldemort's voice rang out loud, his eyes set on her. "Start the torture" Voldemort said. Bellatrix could feel her smile growing...even as she felt slightly off. She ignored it and turned on the prisoner. She lightly pulled her wand out, walking around the chained, face-obscured figure on the chair. He didn't seem that tall, and she was a little surprised by that, but began._

"_Crucio," she whispered, her face set with her insane smile as a scream came out. She felt a slight thrill at it, but became disappointed quickly with it. "Crucio!" she said again, more forcefully. Another scream, louder. But this one was even more disappointing to her. It became uncomfortable, and she ended it._

"_Torture him. Now!" Voldemort ordered. Bellatrix scowled slightly._

"_It's no fun if I can't see him," she said lightly, before ripping the bag off the subject's head. She stepped back once. Twice. "What. The. Hell."_

_Harry James Potter stared at her. "What are you waiting for, Bellatrix? Have you lost your touch?" Harry remarked, causing her to growl._

"_No!" Bellatrix called out, her wand raised at Harry's face._

"_Then do it!" Harry responded, snarling._

"_Cru-" Bellatrix began calling, before the wand dropped from her hand. She couldn't finish the spell, simply dropping it from her hand. Almost clumsily she leapt down to grab it, fumbling it for just a mere moment before having it up and pointed at Harry again. "CRUCIO!" she yelled, the spell catching against Harry. Her dream froze as darkness overcame her, leaving only a spotlight on Harry, the spell just beginning to flash from impacting him._

"_Ah, poor, poor Bellatrix Lestrange...your soul was twisted. Your soul lost nearly all its light. Muted. Encased in darkness besides one mote of light! You sought and sated your new cravings...those of torture, screams, murder..." the voice that spoke to her through the void changed tones rapidly, changing from shrills to whispers. It chilled her to the core. "You never thought something else could happen? That something could come along? My poor, poor Bellatrix Lestrange...your perfectly corrupted soul has been tainted by the light. Tainted? Or should I say...amended? Your tortured soul has gained something...something it lost. Something you now hold within you. An equal trade? No. But something that will end up...holding you close. Take care, Bellatrix Lestrange...for you now hold _empathy_! Something that will corrupt your darkness...Your Dark Lord knows when the Light is nearby. And now...you hold your soul's antidote in your hands!" Bellatrix immediately felt a crushing feeling. Weariness. Weight. She'd no idea what it was, where it came from...but when she looked back, she saw a tangled mass of humanity on her back. The last thing she remembered from the dream was a bloodcurdling scream as she heard too many whispers breathing her crimes to her like a lover..._

Bellatrix woke with a start, tears streaming as she noticed her hands had grabbed hold of Harry's. She shut her eyes and buried her face into the pile, screaming into it. Harry didn't notice her screaming, merely sitting in his own dream. Bellatrix looked back to the prison cell door, and was surprised to see multiple figures in black hoods standing there in a semi-circle. They weren't Dementors. She had no idea what they were. They honestly scared her.

* * *

AN: Well, there we go. I need to start creating a backlog of these...anyways, here's another chapter. I'm probably doing a bit much on a couple fronts, but this is the quickest point in this whole fic for Bellatrix and Harry for a bit. Bellatrix takes a long time to grow, even with what (rather obviously, I suppose to most) happened. I'll give backstory for Bellatrix because...well, better not spoil anything.


	3. Chapter 3: This Might Be Problematic

Note: I suppose I may want to say that I do like reviews. Thoughtful reviews are very much welcome, but I'm happy to receive any.

Chapter 3: This Might Be...Problematic.

Harry awoke with a start as an Auror strong-armed him up, the Auror's hand craning his neck back by forcing his chin up and having a fist his wand was around shoved into the small of his back. Harry grunted at how awkward the position was. "Don't make a move, 'Boy Who Royally Screwed Us'," he growled slowly. So lightly Harry almost didn't hear it, he also whispered, "Dumbledore has a plan. Follow my lead. Kingsley."

Harry stood there mute. Among one of the most outspoken voices for and against him at varying times was Dumbledore. What game was he playing? Advocating the Dementor's Kiss...and yet going for his release as well? Harry simply hated politics. The whole situation reeked of it. And some uncomfortable plan that didn't fit in-he'd already made one. _This might be...problematic. _

Harry let Kingsley steer him away, half-marching him in the grip he had due to it being rather hard to walk. Kingsley had complete control over him. It wasn't comfortable, and he could feel tiny fringes of Dementor cold through the Patronus Kingsley's partner had. Oddly...he heard a lot of clunking. Like wood on stone. _Moody! Uh oh. Am I really going to be going through a prison break? What about Bellatrix?_

He shuddered uncomfortably at the thought as he was slowly marched to where he'd need to be. He had the feeling things would go wrong.

* * *

Bellatrix watched Harry leave. She had an idea of who Kingsley was-she wasn't deaf to the world as some people expected. She'd heard of him before. But where? _Snape! Before the Dark Lord's downfall! Snape was giving a report on who was loyal to whom. Kingsley was accepted to Auror training, but was dedicated to Dumbledore, the tottering old fool! Dumbledore was insanely devoted to the Potters, especially after their deaths. He hid Harry extremely well to prevent our seeking revenge or finding a trace of the Dark Lord._

_But if Kingsley's here, and he still has the devotion to Dumbledore...Moody! I knew I recognized that walk and stance! I've dueled him enough to know. Moody. Kingsley._

_Shit._

_Dumbledore's springing the brat. How?! WHY! Wait. Dumbledore's a fool, so that means...well, I hope my plan still works._

* * *

Many, many miles away Trelawney tensed as she sat down with Minerva, before slipping into another prophetic trance. Minerva paled. This wasn't regular Trelawney, which meant...she dropped the container of tea she had on her desk, and it shattered as she heard the prophesy.

* * *

Harry was unhappily shoved into a wooden seat in a side room. There, Kingsley began whispering to him, under the idea of Kingsley setting the straps personally. "The Dementor will show up. You're to do nothing. It won't see you. It's been hit by Confundus. It'll slide around the room for half a minute before leaving. We do this in a private room so no one has to see the Kiss being performed. It's upsetting for most wizards," Kingsley explained softly, before nodding and finishing the settings. "I'll come back and retrieve you, putting you under a heavy sleeping spell. You'll seem to be kissed, as I'll also put a slight chilling spell on you. You'll wake up warm and safe," Kingsley muttered, before walking out. "Who wishes to say goodbye?!" Kingsley called out from the doorframe. Ron and Hermione stepped through first.

"Hey Harry," Hermione muttered weakly, her arms crossed for warmth. "We'll be seeing you soon. Dumbledore's got it all figured out," she said. She sounded more trying to reassure herself, as Ron gave a humorless grin.

"Yeah. We've got it all down pat. We'll get you outta here," Ron muttered as well. He was biting back a bit of annoyance though, which was obvious to Harry. He'd a feeling he knew why. _I'm gonna be lambasted when I get back._

A fair few people ended up rolling through, most were very slightly mentioning the apparent 'plan' Dumbledore had. It was finally ending with a smirking Fudge. "Well Harry, I'd hate to delay this any more...but I felt I should let you know something. I've ordered more than one Dementor to oversee your Kiss. No need to make sure nothing happens, correct?" Fudge said, before giving a very slightly insane cackle. "I know Dumbledore would plan something. You're his Golden Boy. He'd do anything to save you. So...I'm going to tip the odds in my favor," Fudge mentioned, wringing his hands slightly. "Must stand by Wizengamont decisions as Minister. I hope you fair well Harry, wherever those that are Kissed go! I hope it's Hell."

Fudge left as Harry felt uncomfortable once more. Would both Kiss him, or would one? It was making him more and more nervous. Dumbledore's plan would catch one, and Bellatrix's was the only one left. It was bad when your life and very soul depended on the plans of an old man whose ideas were fairly manipulative...and one who was simply, criminally, insane. _Whose brilliant idea was it to follow these people? Oh, yeah. The guys trying to spring me from prison and me!_

With a sigh, he closed his eyes as the door closed behind Fudge. He heard Fudge's bombastic voice as he was probably announcing Harry's execution. He wasn't sure, the door muffled a lot of the noise-but he sounded almost ecstatic. _I wonder if the Dementors bring out the dark side in someone as well. Would explain Sirius a little. _Harry shook his head to clear it, and opened his eyes. He looked around the room once more. Two magical lights on two pillars, midpoint of the walls to his sides. Door directly in front. Window directly behind, standard Azkaban issue. Nope. Nothing besides his chair that was most likely held to the floor by magics.

The hairs on the back of his neck sprung up as he looked straight at the door. The doorknob slowly turned, before the door creaked open. Two Dementors glided in. One was obviously out of it, nearly gliding sideways after it hit some weird white-ish barrier on its way in. The second had no such problems, gliding straight to him. Harry's eyes widened as the Dementor moved closer-before giving his absolute best bloodcurdling screaming as it lifted its hood to move in for the kiss.

Outside, everyone flinched at the scream. Hermione's heart broke as Ron felt both a sense of grim satisfaction and sickness at both himself and the Kiss. Kingsley rounded on the Minister, who was laughing...before his eyes rolled up in his head and he keeled over, a white burst going over his head. Dumbledore strode in, eyes alight with fury as he looked to the room. Kingsley shook his head, before jumping as a shadow of something passed through him. He felt it scream when it passed through him, causing him to fall to a knee, along with Hermione and a few others. "Something is wrong...what was that?!" Kingsley called out. Dumbledore himself paled.

* * *

Bellatrix felt some odd tickle in the back of her mind. It somewhat resolved into odd words and feelings, but drew up different things in her mind. It confused her also how lucid the thoughts were, how easy she felt such casual emotions that she had dissociated herself with such a long time ago. Even more maddening to her was the Dementors...they were staying away.

It wasn't long before she felt a very slight trill of panic, before she felt truly afraid. Then...pain. Massive. Like something being ripped from her. She fell unconscious, her mind and soul automatically reaching out to a single person.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to a blank whiteness, laying on his back. He stumbled to get up, meanwhile noticing his glasses weren't there due to the previously noticeable droop not happening as he straightened. He looked around, before noticing someone else. Black robe, yet now aristocratic. Black, curly hair that was finally healthy. He knew who it was instantly. Bellatrix Lestrange.

She picked herself up with a low moan. "Teach me to make a Horcrux to get myself out of prison again..." she muttered softly, before getting up in such a manner like she'd been hit by the Cruciatius. She turned to see Harry. "Well. Can't be Hell, you're here. Good little boy like you wouldn't be stuck here with me, Ms. Criminally Insane. So what does this mean?" she asked, her mind becoming more lucid from the lesser strain from the Dementors. Another person, taller than Harry but looking a lot like him, stepped forward from the mist. He smiled at Harry before being taken aback at Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix? This isn't what I was told. Nowhere near. I was told I was giving advice to my son. Only my son. Not some bitch who ruined two of my best mates' lives," he sneered, before turning to his son. "Hey Harry. Good to see you're doing well."

"Dad?"

"Yep, me. In the spiritual flesh. Got a bit of explaining to do for you. One: You were a Horcrux receptacle for two souls. Voldemort, and insane bitch over there," James said, pointing with his thumb over to Bellatrix. Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at him before speaking.

"Insane bitch has a name! You should use it too! Bellatrix Lestrange!" Bellatrix commanded. James waved his hand at her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyways, Harry. Her plan works. You live. Hogwarts tears open a dimensional rift when you get to it, before using its magic to close off this side," James explained. Harry's eyebrow raised.

"Just like that? Why is this dimension being closed? And how in the world is Hogwarts powerful enough?" James squirmed slightly, looking up. His eyes widened, before he looked back at his son.

"Yes, just like that. Dimensions cannot function without magic. And this dimension's got the symptoms of death. Hogwarts gaining the ability and power? I'm being told you'll figure it out sometime on your own. I wish I knew how, Harry, but I don't. I hate being that bearer of news. Anyways. How does this involve you will be your next question, yes?" James asked as a chair slowly formed from white cloud, becoming a rather elegant chair. Harry nodded as he noticed behind him that he had his own. James sighed slightly. "We might be stuck here a little while...dimension hopping. It's exactly the same as walking through a doorway into a magically replicated room. When you walk into the Great Hall, you won't even feel a thing. But you'll be elsewhere. It'll be as close to this reality as possible. You'll be the same mind, heart and soul...just in a new body," James explained as Bellatrix huffed slightly in the background. James grunted.

"And how does this involve me, messenger? If I had my wand, I'd have it sticking in your neck to get to the point of my importance here," Bellatrix said, idly beginning to play with a lock of her hair. James gave her a glare before turning back to Harry.

"Unfortunately, the Dementors stole the more powerful soul fragment in you. Voldemort's. So you lose your connections and everything to him. That includes your Parseltongue abilities. However, in its place...Bellatrix is now connected to you. She has to go with you, because the plan was that you'd have no other soul fragments. Because of that, both of you must leave or both of you will die when the soul rips through the dimensions and attempts to rejoin Bellatrix. The bureaucratic side up above had it misfiled or something. Stupid Rumisiel. Because of that, and that there's a Bellatrix Lestrange in essentially every dimension...she's going to yours as a sixth-year transfer student. Ravenclaw," James noted, a slight smirk on his face. Bellatrix gave a slight whine.

"But I don't wanna go back to school...and why Ravenclaw?!" Bellatrix asked loudly, before frowning at him. "And why the hell can't I get up and try to beat you down for that? Why not just stick me in Hufflepuff?" she continued with no small amount of venom. James smirked, before pointing up. An odd, highly translucent chain was part of the sky.

"Heaven's waiting room is a non-violent area to allow people to meet with and possibly guide those who meet their near-deaths and how to either avoid or deal with the situations. In several, Harry meets Dumbledore in his 17th year, for example. The most common significant details is actually a series in another too. But in any case, that's not what you're here to hear," James said, trying to re-railroad the conversation. Bellatrix frowned at him.

"Whatever...and how would I possibly fit in? I'm not exactly a teenager anymore. Yes. I do have bouts of sanity. Enjoy it while it lasts," Bellatrix muttered, still very evidently unhappy. James shook his head, waving her question off for a moment. James looked back to Harry, hoping he had another question.

"Dad, in this dimension...do I get my friends back?" Harry asked, his voice low and with what James could tell was great pain. Losing the contact of his friends seriously hurt him, especially with the full brunt of the wizarding world against him. James wished he had a truly better answer, and leaned forward slightly.

"Yes. And no. In this dimension, instead of patching things up fourth year, you called Ron out after that first task. Ron hates you. Hermione couldn't be any more glued to your side though, always there and happy to help. If it wasn't for this new dimension's unfortunate fate with their Harry...she and you would be together and happy. The Dementor incident over the summer wiped out that Harry's soul, leaving only Voldemort left. He managed you well enough until you crossed the Hogwarts threshold, where you take over," James answered, obviously uneasy at explaining all of this to his own son. Harry nodded.

"How do I get back? I'm a criminal, the worst now, by wizard standards."

"You're being taken to Grimmauld Place. There, you'll take what will likely be your Firebolt and find Bellatrix. She'll likely be on the beach, simply left to rot or carried away by the ocean by the Dementors. You pick her up and leave to Hogwarts. You'll be let through the wards, not main gate, and the doors will swing open for you when you get near enough to them," James explained, before flinching. He glanced up, and cursed softly. A dark gray mist was beginning to float in. "You're going. Just know that I'm proud of you. And I know you've only begun. But...I'm hoping you'll have help now. Even if it's insane," James said, before giving his son a sad smile and nod. Bellatrix took one last moment to flip him off, right before he vanished in a cloud.

Harry was surprised when he melted through the floor-a sense of cold being flung over him as he began falling. He blinked, before flipping over to a spread-eagle position on his stomach due to his Quidditch skills. He cursed slightly. He didn't really ever see it from altitude, but he knew that he was in the London skyline. Somehow. It didn't make him feel particularly comfortable, especially because he didn't feel the wind resistance. _Whatever. All that matters is that plan, right? _

He wished he still knew what this 'Grimmauld Place' was though.

* * *

Bellatrix was surprised to see Harry drop away from her, before Lily stepped forward from the same cloud Harry disappeared in. She had her arms crossed, and a very slight glow to her green eyes. Bellatrix's insane smile started to show. She loved competition. James had let it go too soon.

"Why you?" Lily muttered, beginning to walk around Bellatrix. "Of all people...why you? Why would it EVER be you? It's nowhere near every dimension...but you still occur. And because of all this, you will again. And I know you won't be the worst, but nowhere near the best. So...why?" Lily kept going, stuck in her seeming diatribe. Bellatrix cackled.

"Because the Fates fuckin' _hate _this incarnation of you!" Bellatrix called out. Bellatrix bent over as her cackling grew more intense, clutching her stomach. Right before she stood bolt upright, nearly at a military-grade attention. "What. The. Fuck?" Bellatrix barely managed to stammer out. Something had taken control of her. Lily had the slightest smirk as she crossed to in front of Bellatrix.

"You don't get it? James in this instance was trying to be nice. Because our son was there. And because he's stuck with you now," Lily said, her voice continuing to be the softness it was earlier. Her smirk turned to a small, sad smile as she started circling Bellatrix. "At the very least, you will never be a truly black soul anymore. His will begin washing the darkness, turning you into a gray. It's not the best solution...but oh well," Lily continued, softly poking Bellatrix's heart. "At least now you'll get an appropriate punishment...feeling the guilt and remorse of killing, of torture. In fact, his soul won't even let you enjoy it unless it's very certain people. I hope you enjoy, Bellatrix. This is how it feels to be _human!_" Lily taunted very lightly. To Bellatrix, it began to feel more like a threat. One that she couldn't respond to in kind, as she felt a slight kindling of fear beginning to ignite.

"You are not worth the magic, the brain-dead witch sitting in St. Mungo's, any sort of care on my son's part. You are not worth the food. The air. Your worth is measured in how many killing curses should be used on you. How many times you should be subjected to the same fates you sent to others. How terrible your touch was!" Lily's voice finally got louder, ending in a vengeful smirk. It dropped, slowly. "How the mighty have fallen. Bellatrix's venom as been tainted. She will taste good. The Seer already decried this event, not even two hours ago. _And the black soul shall be vanquished by its machinations, to be humbled and forced to bow before the Light! Lo, her soul's death to cruelty will be reworked, and she will face the Dark she once idolized, seeking penance for her works,_" Lily quoted. Lily stopped her slow walk around Bellatrix on the seventh circling, moving straight up to her.

"You aren't worth anything. Not even the effort to cover with a bloodied sheet in death. But my son won't accept that. And I suppose I must live with his decisions, even if I know what's to come. Just know something, Bellatrix...there is a Hell. And there is a Heaven. And your name is not of Heaven's," Lily finished. She snapped her fingers, ending the dark gray clouds and mist around Bellatrix, allowing her to move. Bellatrix didn't do much more than fall to her hands and knees. She felt like throwing up. Her face was extremely pale except for the green tint. Lily smirked as she looked behind her. "I hope you like your face. I've heard that even if your mind and soul are in another's body, magic will make you see your own. I hope you enjoy, Bellatrix!" Lily called out one last time, before Bellatrix felt herself beginning to fall, just like Harry had.

* * *

A/N: Alright, another chapter wrapped up. I'd like to get reviews honestly, but I'll be happy with what people give me. I like conversing about my stories. And for Le Diablo, this won't be the 'end' so to speak. There's a lot that can happen, still...a countdown still allows for action.

Also? I love songs. I find them extremely excellent to describe things, when I find words fail me. I also find ones that I really like, that I feel fit in. Here's one example.

Let The Sparks Fly, by Thousand Foot Krutch.

watch?v=_eddPREyhnM


	4. Chapter 4: My Head Hurts

AN: Recognized that the formatting I had didn't carry over from when I uploaded these, I'll have all the chapters revised for that shortly after this chapter's posted.

Chapter 4: My Head Hurts

Harry jolted slightly as he saw he wasn't slowing down-and passed through a bird. He spluttered for a second, before realizing quickly the ground was right below him. A house seemed to grow in between two others-seemingly there but not. _Magic. _

He ended up diving straight through it, and landing in his body. He took a deep, surprised breath as his eyes flew open. He coughed, as he felt some weight on his abdomen lift and bushy hair come into his vision as he tried to sit up. As the vertigo settled and he moved to a sitting position on the table, he heard Hermione draw in a breath. Hurriedly, he scrambled over to clamp his hand over her mouth. He gave a light 'shh' before pulling his hand off.

"Harry! You're...alive," Hermione muttered, half in shock, half overjoyed. "We...we were sure we lost you."

"Yeah. I'm alive. And...I gotta go," Harry muttered. He looked toward the corner of the table, deliberately trying to avoid looking Hermione in the eyes. He'd gotten just a glimpse, and saw she had really red eyes. He knew why.

"Why? You just got back. And everyone will be happy to see you again," she replied softly, slightly reaching out for him. Harry grimaced slightly.

"I can't. There's...I gotta.." Harry muttered in response, not wanting to leave. An odd feeling enveloped him. _I can stay. There's no problem with that. _

Hermione stared at him for a moment, before both jumped as the door opened. Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, his face set. "Ms. Granger, I ask that you leave," Dumbledore ordered, his sleeve concealing his right hand. Harry gave a slight gulp as he recognized what that could mean. Hermione looked between the two, before shaking her head.

"No...turning my back on Harry's what made him go through everything. I can't," she replied, in a rather rebellious attitude for her. Dumbledore simply sighed.

"You will not like this," he stated simply, before lifting his right arm. He very lightly said a spell, one that flew and hit Harry dead-center in the chest. He yelled as his back arched in pain-a white essence pouring out of his chest. Moments later, a smaller black essence began swirling around it as Harry passed into unconsciousness. The white essence began pulsing, growing brighter-before it sent a magical bolt straight at Dumbledore. He snapped up his wand, a chair blocking it.

"Of course. But this one is protective," he said absently, beginning to cast another spell. Instead, he was interrupted by the black essence coalescing into a form of Bellatrix Lestrange. The form smirked at him, her hand raising and swiping at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore snapped another shield up-and found it passed through by whatever Bellatrix had done, knocking him unconscious. The form looked back at Harry, frowning. It moved back to its original black essence form, and sank back into his chest along with the white essence. Harry's deep breathing resumed as he woke back up.

"The hell," Harry muttered weakly, before shaking his head. He moved to get off the table, before realizing Hermione had grabbed his hand.

"What was that, Harry?" she asked. "That looked like Bellatrix Lestrange. I've read about her," she muttered softly, unsure of what else to add in. Harry grimace returned.

"I...she...we made a plan to get out because of my execution. I need to get her, and get to Hogwarts," Harry answered. Hermione let go of his hand.

"Harry...she's a murderer. Torturer. She was one of the most feared witches, probably the most-feared that Voldemort used. Why help her?" Hermione's voice lowered as she began to be annoyed. Harry closed his eyes and he finally got off the table, standing rather unsteadily.

"I...there's more to this. I think there might be more to her, now that she's...well. She had a nearly complete black soul before, from what I saw. And yet the fragment still trapped in me just defended me without a complaint," Harry said. Hermione finally glared at him through narrowed eyes, before giving a huff. "It looked happy to."

"Whatever. I don't want to do this, but I have to apparently," Hermione shot back. She moved, and all Harry could do was attempt to not fall over as she did so.

* * *

Bellatrix's eyes flicked open before shutting again. The light was extremely bright-too bright for her to care for. She lifted her arm slowly to cover the sunlight as she opened her eyes again. Her arm felt heavy and stiff, but she still managed it with no problems as she lifted her head up to look around.

She was surprised to see herself being transported on one of Azkaban's boats, even moreso to see that only a single man was commandeering the boat. Normally an Auror or two came along, but apparently either the standards had been relaxed or there simply wasn't enough Aurors in for that day.

_Well, with what Harry's done...no surprises there. Probably stopping wizard riots. Wonder if I could get in one of those..._Bellatrix's mind quickly fleshed out a plan-but was unhappy with the little pleasure it gave to imagine.

_And I have to figure out what's going on with what just happened too. That was...exceptionally off. Ah. Who am I kidding? I need to get a wand first, before all else. And I've one right in front of me. _

She carefully slid off the table, trying to avoid making a noise on the wooden floor of the boat. She nearly felt like falling over, but she managed to clumsily lunge at the man's back. He yelped in surprise and threw his wand backwards, into the back of the boat. She got her arms around his neck and pulled as hard as she could-her knee jamming into his back to put him more off-balance and add pain to remove some of his strength

She didn't smile as his floundering attempts to pry her arms off failed due to surprise and her locking her arms in place. He finally died, his eyes open and able to stare at her. She grimaced as she retrieved the man's wand, before pointing it at him. She wanted to simply obliterate him-but something was holding her back.

She growled as she simply conjured a clean, white sheet over him. She tapped the side of the boat to keep it moving towards shore-but altered the direction to emerge on a random coast. _What's the bet that this act of kindness towards some random person will be the death of me?_

* * *

Hermione moved quickly to Harry's side, helping him up as Harry kept muttering a small thanks. "Fine. You're my friend. But you're going to explain," Hermione said as she put his arm across her shoulders, helping him to be stable. Harry glanced at Dumbledore for a moment.

"They snapped my wand," Harry stated softly, a hint of sorrow in his voice to lose his wand. "I don't want to do this to him-but can we get Dumbledore's wand? Ollivander could make him another, so it won't be that big a deal...right?"

Hermione gave him an unhappy look, but led them both over to Dumbledore. Harry gently pulled the wand out of the headmaster's hand, noting with some modicum of surprise that Dumbledore was snoring lightly. "Stealing from the headmaster...you really did go insane in Azkaban."

Harry frowned as they began walking towards the door. "No...it was after the Dementor took one of the souls from me. That changed everything," Harry muttered softly as he looked at the wand. Hermione looked at him oddly from her position at his shoulder.

"What's wrong with the wand?" Hermione asked as she looked at him, worried. She didn't know much of wands-but she knew it could work like Ron's did after it had broken. Harry turned it over, mystified.

"Nothing...it just feels perfect. Amazing. I...don't know why," Harry's voice was very soft as he spoke, before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. Need to get Bellatrix. She should be on the Azkaban shores by now," he finished saying as they finally neared the entrance hall, surprised at the lack of people around them.

Hermione's frown returned in full force at the mention of Bellatrix's name, but nodded. "I can get your Firebolt real quick, you just stay here in the entrance hall," Hermione commanded, running to the staircase and beginning to run up the stairs. He heard the muffled sound of a door slamming-as another opened. Sirius stepped out, just out of sight of Harry.

"Hermione," Sirius' voice barely reached Harry. "I cannot believe Dumbledore, he had to have known the Minister would be ready for all this. He just had to get our hopes up..." Sirius' voice caught in his throat as streams of tears began falling again. "I shouldn't stay holed up in my room-I need to say goodbye to him," Sirius' voice came back to Harry-and worried him as he began moving towards the room he was just in.

Harry was stuck-not knowing what to do. Before he had even decided, his godfather stepped into the room over and shut the door quietly. At the exact same time, five seconds later, both the door Hermione had gone through and the door Sirius had done likewise burst open. "HARRY!" Sirius called out, all-out sprinting past everything in the house for him.

Hermione shrieked the same thing after Sirius, moving down the stairs as quickly as possible. Of course, she was too late. Sirius had Harry snapped up in his arms, laughing and crying hysterically. "Harry, you're..." Sirius said, more muffled this time. Harry gave a weak chuckle.

"Yeah...but I gotta go," Harry muttered in response. Sirius pulled back, surprised.

"But...here's perfect. It's safe."

"There's things I need to do, I...heard things in Azkaban that could change what's going on here," Harry offered weakly in response. Sirius frowned.

"Wherever you're going, I'm going as well. There's no point in letting you roam alone," Sirius challenged as Hermione slowly moved closer.

"You're the biggest criminal to the Ministry that escaped, I was taken in by friends for a funeral! At least if I'm seen alive, they'll just declare someone's pulling a leg. You? They'll be up in arms!" Harry responded unhappily. "I'll tell you about it when I get back. Alright?" Harry said softly, offering a compromise. Sirius looked very annoyed at this prospect, but grunted.

"Fine. Just please come back as soon as you can, Harry. I don't want you to be caught again," Sirius finished, letting go of Harry's shoulders. "Just...come back."

Harry gave a simple, single nod as he turned to Hermione. Hermione walked with him, opening the door as Harry's back straightened a little bit and he walked towards his future. "It's bright outside..."

* * *

Yes, it's short. Yes, it's a little late. But I've been caught up in reading and life a little bit.

Anyone here love Star Wars fanfics? I've just read a two-part series that actually left me with some Manly Tears.

By the Grace of Lady Vader, and the Ascension which is its sequel. I'll also fix the YouTube link-probably by simply removing it.


	5. Chapter 5: Just A Bit More

A/N: Yep. Hoping this one wouldn't take three weeks, right?

Chapter 5: Just A Bit More

Bellatrix gently let the body drift onto the ground, the white sheet having a Sticking Charm on it to simply keep it on him. She began to feel sick-and things kept flashing in her head, especially after it had slipped during the boat trip. She hated it in a way, feeling as weak as she did about a single death. _I've slaughtered so many beforehand, why is this so difficult now? Must've been the Dementors. _

She glanced after the culvert she had laid him in, before moving on. _Where to go, where to go, where to go. Where? The Dark Lord would be using Malfoy Manor, but I want to entertain myself first. I've not heard screams I can adore in Azkaban-they were all weak. Unsatisfying. _

Her wandering mind paused as she caught sight of a cottage, and what seemed to be a woman in a white sundress. Bellatrix's insane smile crept onto her face-even as she felt slightly sickened inside. She attempted to tune it out as she began walking towards her, stowing her wand. The woman's blonde hair caught in a small burst of wind, making her look to the side and see Bellatrix.

Bellatrix immediately thanked the impulse to hide the man's body in the culvert as she walked up to the woman. The woman moved towards her as well, a look of concern on her face. "Oh-did something happen to you?" she asked softly, looking at the insane Bellatrix. Bellatrix's face didn't reflect the inside.

"Yes. I need someplace to stay, maybe get in contact with my family? I'm cold as well, I just got on shore from my husband's boat crashing," Bellatrix invented almost a little wildly. The woman looked at her in the robes, and gave a slight nodding.

"Of course. I've a phone you can use. I suppose I must apologize though because my own husband is out. What happened to your hand?" the woman asked, pointing at the wounded hand. Bellatrix hurriedly covered it up with her other.

"I-it's nothing," Bellatrix muttered. The woman ignored Bellatrix's response, grabbing it and unwrapping the rather rough robe. She clucked her tongue at the sight of the cut.

"My, you must've had some troubles on the sea with this. I'll clean it for you. Why are we standing out here in the cold still though? I must apologize for my manners," the woman said quickly, taking Bellatrix's other hand and dragging her into the small house. Bellatrix didn't know how to act-just overwhelmed slightly and surprised as the now clearly Muggle woman attended to her.

Bellatrix was even more surprised when about an hour later she was sitting on one of the woman's chairs. Extremely so because she was wrapped in a warm, soft blanket with soup in her hands. "I-do you do this for everyone or something?" Bellatrix asked, completely flummoxed. The woman gave a soft smile.

"Not everyone walks up from a rocky beach in bad condition like you-and I figured since I noticed how weak you were you'd appreciate soup too. But some people just believe in being good," she said as she sat down on her own chair delicately and primly. Bellatrix simply shook her head.

Here she sat with probably the exact opposite of her. What jolted her was that it didn't seem half-bad, to Bellatrix. She growled to herself as she ate the soup. She wasn't this type of person. _What the HELL is wrong with me?!_

* * *

Hermione simply stared at Harry until Harry finally gave up. He'd tried to make her not go with him. She wouldn't trust a convict-the single exemption sitting before her. Not to mention he was weak-and she would be the only real thing keeping him from going 'splat' on the ground.

So here Harry was, a tight grip on his broomstick, speeding over London in the middle of the day. Ministry be damned about their hollow threats with wizards using magic, really. Harry knew, with a pang, that apparently this dimension was done. All he could do was leave. He shook his head lightly to clear it, and glanced back at Hermione for a moment. She picked up on what he meant.

"Yes. I can guide us. _Point Me." _Hermione said, a little louder due to the wind. She was sort of glad for the wind, she noted to herself, as it kept her hair out of the way. "Slight left."

Harry angled the broom, slightly moving his profile to help increase its speed. He wished he'd brought warmer clothes, and that he'd have a bit more time to recover. He still felt a bit weak, even if he was feeling significantly better by being in the air. _Find Bellatrix. Get out of here. Yep, that's it...why does this plan sound so much harder when you're doing it?_

He was almost thankful about how quickly Azkaban came into view. Only to recognize some small, key aspect of their expectations was missing.

Bellatrix was gone. "Oh. Bugger," Harry muttered aloud, his mind filling with all manner of other curses.

* * *

Instead, she was sitting in a chair while the woman hummed, cleaning up the dishes. "Hey, uh-" Bellatrix paused. She realized she didn't know the woman's name. She gently smiled as she shifted a piece of her long hair behind her hair, giving an apologetic smile as she began meticulously drying a bowl.

"I'm sorry, I never said my name, did I? I'm Lauren. Do you need to use the phone, or would you prefer to later?" she asked kindly. Bellatrix was still flummoxed by all that was going on, before sighing.

"Sleep would be...nice," Bellatrix muttered. The woman gave a small nod, setting down the bowl on the countertop evenly as she moved to various windows and closed them. As the room dimmed, so did Bellatrix's consciousness.

* * *

Bellatrix was surprised to find herself dropped into a similar room as just earlier that day. "Great, just another big 'Fuck you!' to Bellatrix Lestrange, huh?" Bellatrix half-shouted, looking all around her. "I'm waiting. Or is the Mudblood mother not coming?!" Bellatrix called out, before feeling a slight chill and looking behind her. _It's always behind..._

She blinked in surprise as James appeared, a mirror that was only half his height tilted towards her by his arm resting on it. She saw herself-before it flashed and showed a video of Harry and Hermione looking for her. She glanced up at him.

"What? You know what you've got to do. Or are you just going to give up on a challenge?" James asked, a little annoyed. Bellatrix laughed, not even registering the very slight pressure from where the Dark Mark was.

"I may be insane, but even I can see! Your manipulations aren't that effective for being 'sent' by something!" Bellatrix laughed out. James frowned.

"What?" James repeated, a little angrier. Bellatrix straightened, an almost-endearing smile on her face.

"You're manipulating Harry and I. Why need us to go together? Why someone like me? I am good for torture, murder, a blunt hammer in the hands of the Dark! I am not of the Light. Empathy? Ha! That was torn from me, by the use of the Dark. Love? Shredded. Affection, other than outright obsession? Lost. You, child of the Light, do not understand the Dark and what we sacrifice for power!" Bellatrix replied, her insane smile showing more and more.

James gave a 'tch', before picking up the mirror and tapping the surface of it. "Are you so certain?" he questioned, the mirror shifting, revealing her rather emaciated figure. Darkness swirled around inside-while white spread across and began moving it to grays with a core of white. Bellatrix growled.

"Manipulation," Bellatrix's response resounded, right before James laughed.

"Oh? Never felt disgust at the old topics? Your first thought when you met someone: Torture. But reflections of distaste, disquiet. You _were _Dark. But because of the influence of a portion of my son's soul...you are beginning to show Light," James said, before putting it down. Bellatrix frowned.

"First off, not entirely accepting that but moving on. Second, even if that's true, why would I even care for your 'plan'?"

James huffed. "If not because it saves your life, because Harry'll need you," James replied. Bellatrix's eyes flashed dangerously as she growled, slowly moving towards James.

"And why-why would I give a single. Flying. _Fuck _about the runt that stopped my Lord's ascent so many years ago?" Bellatrix sneered right back, her face as intimidating as it was at her peak. James smirked.

"'Cause you care for him now. As it stands, I've used too much time. Goodbye, Bellatrix. I'll see you in another dimension. Hate this messenger job if it's not my son though," James added as an afterthought as he snapped his fingers, Bellatrix vanishing. He looked up, seeing a slight golden pulse in the clouds. "Yeah, I get it. Only way to save him here. I...hope that those visions are true."

* * *

Bellatrix's eyes flew open, an odd feeling in her chest. She noticed it wasn't that much later, and slowly pulled the blanket off and looked around. The Muggle woman was asleep. Bellatrix's face set angrily, her rage transferring from wherever her consciousness was before to fill her body. Her hands shook with rage as she felt the wand slide into her hand. The wand chilled it as she felt her hatred and power gather at its tip, begging to be unleashed. She got up quietly. Her anger couldn't be redirected now.

She wondered which curse she should start with when a white-hot lance of pain went off in her head. Her eyes widened as she fought to breathe normally, her chest heaving as she grabbed the back of her head and moved to the fetal position. She didn't understand it, especially as small things this single woman had done. Without judging. It burned her at her core.

Then it just ended. Without a trace. She gingerly stood back up, slid her wand back where it was, and simply planned for later. There'd be plenty of saps around anywhere she went-and it wouldn't be hard to find more. She opened the door and breathed in a little bit of the ocean breeze before growling to herself. The cold bit-but it was better than that unsettling _warmth._

She needed to leave. _That thrice-blasted Harry Potter had better get here._

* * *

Harry flinched as what felt like a cold wave rolled over his back, and then a strong want to fly around a section of beach came over him. No, not a want, it felt impetuously close to a need, to an _obsession_.

_Whatever. Like it'll hurt to fly over. _Harry angled the broom towards where he felt the impulse most, Hermione gently nudging him with a poke. "Where are we going?" she asked, obviously worried. Harry frowned.

"I-I'm not certain. Just...I feel something," Harry responded back. Whatever frown Harry had, combined with uncertainty, was only partially reflected on Hermione's face. Hermione was done, with a capital D, for finding Bellatrix. She was gone. The plan failed. They could figure out what strategy to manage on their own now-damn the Ministry.

But whatever she was beginning to just come up with in her head for that time, the Firebolt had carried them to a small cottage. With a single figure hovering over it.

Voldemort.

* * *

Yes. I'm evil for leaving it here. Yes, they do make it out. No, it wasn't entirely planned. Yes, this is part of the reason I gave Harry the Elder Wand besides a later McGuffin.

Also? I've had my own head filled with what I would absolutely adore to do with Bellatrix, after she breaks her current mindset. But there's a problem, and it involves the verbage I just used. _Break. _She will not easily-or willingly-move away from the Dark. Her soul's twisted, rendered Dark. She will _not _just fall to the other side like so many have written before.

No, the path on redemption begins with a fundamental change wrought by a life-altering event. This will _not _be a simple journey for Bellatrix. This will _not _be pleasant for her to begin. Nor for those around her.

Of course, she wouldn't be Bellatrix if she completely changed. She won't. She'll become a lighter, less insane version. But she'll heavily tip the scales in Anti-Hero. While I like the sweet idea of Bellatrix, it's a more generic version of her. Her insanity, love of battle, arrogance, narcissism, cynicism, devotion and ambition are all core portions of her. Those _make _Bellatrix. She's unique because of that.

So. That's what I'll stick as close as possible to. She'll become more Light, yes. She'll be even more powerful. But her core, those will stick moreso here than some other stories.


End file.
